Harry Potter and the Brutal Professor
by Potterstar729
Summary: This is my story. I couldn't wait for book 5 to come out, so i'm writing it myself. This is all about Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. some new people pop up, and some old ones come back, but i'm not going to tell you who, so you'll just have to read it. By
1. Default Chapter

This is the beginning of Harry Potter and the brutal professor  
Review Review REVIEW!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Harry Potter awoke with a start, clutching his scar, drenched in a cold sweat. He held his hands over his face, trying to remember what had disturbed his peaceful slumber. Almost instantly, the scenes of his nightmare flashed before him; the darkened graveyard, the man named Wormtail, and the most feared dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. Harry had witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort only three weeks before, when the Triwizard cup had transported him to the graveyard where he had come face-to-face with the dark lord himself. Voldemort had tried to kill him, but Harry had escaped yet again, returning to Hogwarts just before Voldemort preformed the curse that would've finished him. Ever since, Harry had been awoken by the same nightmare, to find himself staring around his room, as though suspecting something unusual.   
Looking out his curtains to the completely Voldemort-free Street, Harry saw Hedwig, his snowy owl, soaring over the street and his heart leapt. He had written to Sirius almost two weeks ago about his recurring dream and he hoped Sirius' answer would hold some words of comfort. He stepped aside and allowed Hedwig to soar through his window and onto his bed. He pulled the reply off her leg and she flew up to settle on his shoulder, expecting a grateful pat. He unrolled the parchment, and began to read the letter from Sirius, his godfather:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I'm sorry to hear that your nightmare is still troubling you, although it is not surprising. What you went through is enough to send most wizards your age into hysterics. Hang in there. Remember, If you have any other dreams that suggest The Dark Lord's whereabouts, go straight to Dumbledore. I won't be in touch for a while, because Dumbledore has sent me another assignment. I can't tell you where I'll be, incase this letter falls into the wrong hands. Keep on the lookout for anything strange, and take care to keep out of trouble.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry finished reading Sirius' letter, and with a sigh, he placed it on his desk and pulled on his muggle clothes. He usually avoided wearing his wizard robes during the summer holidays, because it greatly angered his Aunt and Uncle. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and their enormous son, Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives, and they greatly despised magic. He had come to live with them when he was one year old, after Voldemort, at the height of his powers, had murdered his parents. After attempting to kill Harry, and failing, Voldemort fled and Harry was sent to the Dursleys. He had spent the next 10 years of his life being neglected and bullied by his relatives. They had obviously hoped to squash the magic out of him, but hadn't succeeded. He had gone off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and they had come to despise him even more.  
  
Just as Harry finished dressing, another owl swooped into his room. It deposited a letter on his bed and promptly took flight again. Harry recognized at once that the letter was from Hogwarts. It enclosed the usual letter and a list of the course books he would need for the start of the term;  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5   
By Miranda Goshawk  
  
A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration  
By Emric Switch  
  
Poisons and Potions  
By Arsenius Twitch  
  
Harry put aside his booklist and pulled out a quill and a fresh piece of parchment. He cleared off his desk and scrawled a hasty note to Ron asking if he could meet him at Diagon Alley a week before the start of the term. He gave the note to Hedwig who took off through the window. It was still early in the morning, so Harry pulled his Goblin Rebellions of the 17th century essay, which he had left unfinished last night, toward him and began to write.   
That was another thing about the Dursleys. In order to keep him as unhappy as possible, they always forbade him to practice magic under their roof, and yes, that included homework. So Harry was forced to do it in the dead of night or early in the morning. He finished up his essay with a description of Emric the Evil's rise to power and put his homework away. I the absence of Dudley's loud snores, Harry knew it was time to stop working and go downstairs for breakfast.  
After eating a hasty breakfast of toast and jam, Harry escaped outside before his aunt could set him to work and before Dudley could bully him. He spent the rest of the day in peaceful repose under the oak tree in the back garden. He could've stayed there all day, but movement in his room caught his eye.  
"Uh oh," Harry muttered "It must be Aunt Petunia coming to clean. If she finds my school books I'm toast!"  
Harry rushed into the house and bolted up the stairs. He inched along the hallway, and just as he neared his room, he heard Aunt Petunia's fierce shrieks.  
"OUT! Get out of my house you filthy beast!" She bellowed "Shoo, go on, get out of here!"   
Harry wondered what all that was about. Had Aunt Petunia finally lost her marbles? Why was she screaming at his schoolbooks? All his questions were answered when he rounded the corner and saw a gigantic shaggy black dog sitting on his bed.  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled "What are you doing here?"   
"Hold it!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. "What is this rubbish? Why is that filthy animal in my house?"  
"Aunt Petunia," Harry replied, "this is Sirius, my godfather." Sirius transformed into his human form and Aunt Petunia sank into a dead faint.  
"So Sirius, What are you doing here?" Harry asked  
"Haven't you heard?" Sirius replied, "They caught Pettigrew, I'm free!"  
"Really? No, really? That's great!" Harry exclaimed, "Can I move in with you now? Do you have a house?"  
Sirius chuckled at his eagerness, "Of course I do, and I wanted to know if you would come to live with me."  
"Of course!" yelled Harry.  
That was all Sirius had to hear. With one wave of his wand, Sirius had packed everything Harry owned into his school trunk and loaded it onto his flying motorbike. Harry said hurried good-byes to the Dursleys and hopped on the back of Sirius' bike. The engine roared into life and the bike rose high into the air. As he watched the Dursley's house shrink out of sight, Harry realized that he would never have to see that house again.   
Before Harry had stopped enjoying the ride, it was over. The bike touched down in front of a modest blue house with white shudders. Walking through the fence and down the stone pathway, Harry was so excited it was all he could do to keep from sprinting across the threshold. He stepped through the doorway into what was, in his opinion, the greatest house in the world. Sirius had furnished Harry's new room with all kinds of Quidditch memorabilia, and even ordered him a copy of Professional Plays for Spectacular Seekers, a book that he had been longing to read. No longer would he have to do his homework in secret. He could sit on the oak picnic table in the back yard, taking occasional breaks to play wizard chess with Sirius. Harry went to bed that night feeling that things couldn't be any better. Little did he know, the best surprise was yet to come.  
He woke early the next morning and quickly jammed his glasses on, looking around to make sure it wasn't all a dream. When he had established the fact that He was really living with Sirius, Harry rushed downstairs feeling happier than he had in weeks. When he got downstairs, however, he thought he must have been in the wrong house. All around him were people with flaming red hair, and smack in the middle of them was Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend.   
"Wow!" exclaimed Harry, "When did you guys get here?"  
"Just a few minutes ago," was Ron's reply. "It's not that long of a walk."  
"Walk from where?" inquired Harry, looking from the Weaslys to Sirius who was positively beaming at him.  
"Harry," answered Sirius "this is the biggest surprise. Ron lives just down the street!  
  
  



	2. Harry Potter and the Brutal Professor- c...

This is chapter two of my story, "Harry Potter and the Brutal Professor. A lot of people told me that i rushed too much, so i tried to slow it down a bit.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
The next few weeks went by in a blur of barbecues, picnics and Quidditch games in the orchard at the Weasleys. Harry went to sleep that night wishing, for the first time in his life, that the summer holidays could've lasted longer. As much as Harry loved it at Hogwarts, he couldn't help liking Sirius' house more.  
The next morning, Harry and Sirius repacked Harry's school things, and all his new books they had picked up the week before, and loaded them into the motorcycle. Sirius kicked it into gear, and they rose up into the sky. Five minutes later, they arrived at Kings Cross Station, where they dumped Harry's things onto a trolley and walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. When they got onto platform 9¾, Harry saw the familiar scarlet steam engine sitting in front of him, waiting to carry he and his fellow students back to school.   
It was with a heavy heart that he said goodbye to Sirius and hopped onto the train. Harry strode along the corridor looking for an empty compartment, just as the train started to move. He rushed to the nearest compartment and hung out the window just in time to wave goodbye to Sirius. It wasn't until the train rounded the corner that he realized who was in the compartment.  
"Hello, Potter," Drawled an unpleasantly familiar voice  
It was Draco Malfoy, Harry's mortal enemy.  
"Hello, Malfoy," Answered Harry cautiously.  
"Hey Ron, I found him," came Hermione's voice, "What's he doing here?"  
She had just spotted Malfoy and was surveying him with a look of utmost contempt.  
"Come on, Hermione," said Harry, taking a step toward the compartment door. "Let's get out of here."  
"Don't bother, Potter, I'll leave. I don't want to stay in this compartment now that this Mudblood's contaminated it." Malfoy sneered, "I'd be careful if I were you Potter," he added, "you don't want to be caught in the company of a Mudblood now that the Dark Lord has risen."  
Furious, Harry pulled out his wand and advanced toward Malfoy, but before he had taken two steps, Hermione slammed the compartment door in Malfoy's face.  
"I'm not going to put up with Malfoy this year," fumed Harry, "if he does anything else I'm going to hit him with every curse I know and I don't care what happens to me."  
Before Hermione could answer, Ron stepped into the compartment.  
"Don't talk like that Harry, I know you wouldn't do something that stupid." Ron said.  
Before Harry could think of an answer, Ron had pulled out a pack of exploding snap cards.  
"Fancy a game?" Ron inquired.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the train ride playing Exploding Snap, stopping only to buy lunch from the stout witch that pushed the food cart.  
Harry had almost forgotten about Malfoy and his taunt, but he was reminded as he Ron and Hermione stepped of the train onto the platform at Hogsmead Station. Squinting around in the semi-darkness of twilight, Harry noticed the backs of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle heading toward the horseless carriages waiting to carry them to school. They had their heads together and were obviously trying not to be overheard. Harry caught a snatch of their conversation as he passed, but all he could make out was "Defense against the Dark Arts." He figured they must be discussing the new teacher, and didn't give it a second thought until they got into the great hall.  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Hermione glanced up at the staff table and let out a very audible gasp.  
"Harry look!" whispered Hermione, pointing up to the staff table, "It's Malfoy's dad!"  
Harry, hoping she was mistaken, quickly looked up at the staff table. His heart plummeted, there was no mistaking that greasy hair and oily smile. It was indeed Lucious Malfoy.  
"What the heck is he doing here?" Ron asked when he spotted Mr. Malfoy.  
"Oh no," wailed Harry, "he cant be the new-"  
But he was cut short as Dumbledore stood up and sent sparks out of his wand to quiet everyone down.  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "Before the feast, we will witness the ceremonial sorting. All of our first years will be sorted into their houses, and I hope they will be a credit to whichever house-"  
But Harry had stopped listening, he was already deep in conversation with Ron and Hermione.  
"You don't think he is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher do you?" He asked the other two.  
"No way," Answered Ron, "Dumbledore would never hire him."  
"Well," Hermione piped up, "according to code 6 of the treatment of all magical community members, Dumbledore would have to hire him if he was the only candidate for the job."  
Lucious Malfoy was certainly the best-qualified candidate for the job, because he knew an awful lot about the dark arts. Harry knew for a fact that he was one of Lord Voldemort's most faithful supporters, a very loyal Death Eater. He must obviously be here on the Dark Lord's instructions.   
Harry was about to bring that up, but at that moment, the Great Hall broke into applause-The Sorting was finished. Dumbledore stood up again and raised his hands for quiet. The applause died away, and this time Harry paid rapt attention.  
"As you all must have noticed," Dumbledore said, "we have a new teacher amongst us." He gestured toward Mr. Malfoy. "I am pleased to introduce- Professor Lucious Malfoy, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Harry was glad to see that Dumbledore didn't look pleased at all. Most of the hall sat dumbstruck, only the Slytherin table applauded. Draco was looking smug. As the applause died away, Dumbledore spoke again.  
"Now, without further ado, the feast!"  
The golden plates suddenly filled with all of Harry's favorite foods. Harry, however, ate very little, and what he did eat seemed to have almost no flavor at all. Ron and Hermione weren't eating much either, and they weren't disappointed at all when the feast ended. As they trudged the familiar path to Gryffindor tower, Harry could feel an increased sense of worry weighing down his stomach.   



End file.
